


as the rumbling hills rot away

by babeyfrog



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry, Violent Thoughts, and, in which lucy is ancient and powerful and she doesn’t recognize her mother, in which narnia rots away beneath the feet of children, in which susan is made of metal and flowers and her arms arent her own, in which the monarchs of narnia are forced into skins that dont fit, once again, once again:, susan has prosthetics, the pevensies did Not rule for only 15 narnia years, they absolutely lived a millenium there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeyfrog/pseuds/babeyfrog
Summary: in which the monarchs of narnia are forced into skins that dont fit / in which narnia rots away beneath the feet of children / in which lucy is ancient and powerful and she doesn’t recognize her mother / in which susan is made of metal and flowers and her arms aren’t her own
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. susan: wrong bodies and flowered veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> susan is ancient / she tumbles with her siblings, her loves / (and her bones ache)

susan is ancient  
she tumbles with her siblings, her loves

(and her bones ache)

they stand and she stumbles  
her shoulders rise up without their weight and her loves reach to catch her  
the arms shake without her flowers

and she looks down to see herself trapped in a child body

_“a dream or a dream of a dream”_

but it’s not a dream  
and her bones ache

and the child-shaped-monarchs collapse together  
outside a wardrobe that locks away their home  
(behind the wall, the hills cry out for their monarchs)

susan holds out her fingers and they feel numb

and the tiny fleshy shapes aren’t hers  
(she thinks of carving flowers into them;  
lavender sprigs colored red with loss)

and wonders if the pain would be enough to imagine herself home


	2. lucy: bravery and homesickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queen lucy the valiant is an old monarch / and her numb doll-like hands shake

lucy is the youngest and always will be  
she rules aside her siblings  
and they shall ache together

but when her features turn soft again  
and her hair no longer tumbles down her shoulders/she feels stripped of power  
her millenia old eyes look over her soft skin

and the bones of a ten year old mortal creak and groan  
with the weight of a queenly soul too much  
for them to contain

queen lucy the valiant is an old monarch  
and her numb doll-like hands shake

the lukewarm of the warm is nothing like narnia  
(not cold enough for the eternal winter)  
and not kind enough for the golden age their ruling brought  
for even the weather had welcomed the rulers with open arms

but England does not belong to them  
(and it likes to remind them of such things)

and it curls around her like a mockery of her home  
and strangles her silent

she aches and aches and aches  
but does not ask for her crown  
(for it is no longer her own)


	3. after: eyes of silver and gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the child-sized-monarchs stare and stare and stare and / (she wants to crumble at their feet)

mrs macready looks at their steel lined eyes  
and her brows furrow  
the child-sized-monarchs stare and stare and stare and  
(she wants to crumble at their feet)

when the war is over  
helen looks at her sons and daughters  
and she wonders  
if war always does this  
she looks at her children  
and wonders at their eyes of gold and silver  
weathered with age that had hardly been seen on soldiers

and she wonders at what happened to her young unruly kids  
(that turned them into a tightly wound pack of silent hunters)

lucy is ancient and still has her very first dagger  
the power of life is still stored in a vial

the items sleep beside her every night

queen lucy is ancient and powerful  
and she looks at the woman who made her  
and sees someone who has not lived a lifetime

and she looks at her wrinkled face  
and knows this woman may have given her to England  
but lucy the valiant brought herself and her siblings home

the youngest monarch of narnia looks at the woman that thinks herself old  
and she thinks of her the same way she thinks of the young dryads who have not yet gained their voices

when the war is over  
the pevensies go to their England home  
and hold each other tighter when the word home doesn’t mean lions and dryads and magic and _theirs_


	4. the rotted kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> narnia’s bones are creaking with the weight of its kingdom

narnia is rotting without its monarchs  
it screams and writhes

the hills roll and the whispers scream  
and the cries never make it past the wardrobe  
or the painting  
or any other portal into the realm of mortals

narnia’s bones are creaking with the weight of its kingdom  
1000 years pass without the valiant gentle just magnificent leaders

and the people who lived a millennia under peace  
crumble to the weight of their lost loves

and the rumbling hills break down houses  
castles fall  
mountains lose their rocks  
and the entire land aches for its lost leaders

_(and the entirety of narnia is oblivious to the fact that had the door not wanted to be opened, the monarchs would not have been forced out)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you,,, made it to the end? of this trash?? thank you,,,, honestly no idea what im doing here but im trying smthn okay?? uh susan's prosthetics shamelessly borrowed from the lovely Quecksilver_Eyes,,, please go read everything by them. they write beautifully,,,
> 
> [if you want dumbassery come see me on tumblr !](https://icelandic-heart.tumblr.com/)  
> don't do much on here but it's there! <3<3<3
> 
> comment, kudos, bookmark- i require validation. no pressure <3


End file.
